In a semiconductor light emitting device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) and the like, a configuration is used in which silver (Ag) having high reflectance is used as an electrode to increase the light extraction efficiency. However, in the case where Ag is used, migration occurs easily; stable characteristics are difficult to obtain; and the reliability is low.